The proposed project seeks to examine an integrated model of life stress process which specifies the effects of stressors and resources embedded in the social, psychological and physical environments on mental health in the life course. Two waves of data will be collected in 1992 and 1993 (N=1,100). Part of the data (approximately 560) will be follow-up of a panel study of a community survey initiated in 1979 in an upstate New York metropolitan area and the remainder of the data will be a supplemental sample of the community in 1992. These date sexs will allow examinations of: (1) effects of distal and proximal stressors and resources over the course of 12 years (1979-1992) based on the panel data collected in 1979, 1980, 1992 and the proposed follow-ups in 1992 and 1993, (2) possible period effects in a comparison of the 1979-80 panel and the 1992-93 panel. (3) per concepts and measures in an expanded model reflecting in more comprehensive life stress paradism regarding special, psychological and physical stressors and resources. We will also obtain death certificates so that risk factors associated with mortality can be assessed over the course of 13 years.